Swords (1h)
One-Handed Swords are decent weapons that usually are often accompanied by shields. These are the most common weapon type. Most classes can use these with Shields or one-handed Bows and Crossbows, however, job classes such as the Lord and Knight Commander with the 'Double Attack" skill, one can equip a sword in both hands and use them both in battle. Finishing Moves Equipped By *Warrior, Rune Fencer, Knight, Dragoon, Lord, Divine Knight, Ranger, Paladin, White Knight, Buccaneer, Knight Commander, Hoplite, (Princess - Only up to Damasc Sword + Byrnhildr & Ambicion) List of 1-Handed Swords All Swords have a Range of 1. Short Sword *Lv.1 *Weight 6, RT +17 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 37, STR +2 Short Sword +1 *Lv.2 *Weight 6, RT +19 *Damage: Slashing 5 *ATK 46, STR +3 Gladius *Lv.3 *Weight 6, RT +19 *Damage: Piercing 4 *ATK 44, STR +1, DEX +2 Gladius +1 *Lv.4 *Weight 7, RT +21 *Damage: Piercing 6 *ATK 53, STR +3, DEX +4 Rapier *Lv.6 *Weight 7, RT +20 *Damage: Piercing 4 *ATK 51, VIT +2, DEX +1 Rapier +1 *Lv.7 *Weight 7, RT +22 *Damage: Piercing 6 *Racial: Golem +5% *On Hit: Falsestrike *ATK 58, VIT +4, DEX +3 Shamshir *Lv.8 *Weight 7, RT +21 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 56, STR +1, HP +2, AGIL +1 Shamshir +1 *Lv.9 *Weight 8, RT +23 *Damage: Slashing 6 *Racial: Human +5% *ATK 65, STR +3, HP +5, AGIL +3 Baldur Sword *Lv.11 *Weight 8, RT +23 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Racial: (Phantom+ 50%) *ATK 63, VIT +2, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK -1 Baldur Sword +1(called Bladur Sword +1 in-game) *Lv.12 *Weight 8, RT +24 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Racial: (Phantom +55%) *ATK 72, VIT +4, DEX +3, MP +8 , INT +5, LUCK -3 Cutlass *Lv.13 *Weight 8, RT +24 *Damage: Slashing 5 *ATK 70, STR +2, HP +4, AGIL +1, MIND +2 Cutlass +1 *Lv.14 *Weight 8, RT +24 *Damage: Slashing 7 *On Hit: Falsestrike *ATK 79, STR +4, HP +7, AGIL +3, Khora *Lv.16 *Weight 8, RT +25 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 77, STR +1, DEX +2, AGIL +1, RES +1 Khora +1 *Lv.17 *Weight 9, RT +27 *Damage: Slashing 8 *ATK 86, STR +3, DEX +4, AGIL +3, RES +3 Damasc Sword *Lv.18 *Weight 9, RT +27 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 84, VIT +3, HP +2, AVD +1, RES +3 Damasc Sword +1 *Lv.19 *Weight 10, RT +29 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Racial: Golem +5% *On Hit: Stunned *Extra: Swords (1H) +1 *ATK 93, VIT +5, HP +5, AVD +3, INT +2, RES +5 Walloon Sword *Lv.21 *Weight 9, RT +28 *Damage: Piercing 6 *ATK 91, STR +2, DEX +1, AGIL +2, LUCK -1 Lightning Sword *Lv.22 *Weight 10, RT +30 *Damage: Piercing 8 *Affinity: Lightning 7 *Racial: Umbra +5% *On Hit: Lightning Averse *ATK 100, STR +4, DEX +3, AGIL +4, LUCK -3 Lombardia *Lv.22 - Unique *Weight 11, RT +32 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Affinity: Air 15 *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Swords (1H) +1 *ATK 110, STR +2, VIT +4, HP +5, INT +3, RES +4 Ice Blade *Lv.23 *Weight 10, RT +30 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Affinity: Ice 7 *On Hit: Ice Averse *ATK 98, STR +1, VIT +4, MP +2, MIND +2 Isberg *Lv.24 *Weight 10, RT +31 *Damage: Slashing 9 *Affinity: Ice 15 *On Hit: Ice Averse *ATK 107, STR +3, VIT +6, MP +5, MIND +4 Kukri *Lv.26 *Weight 10, RT +31 *Damage: Slashing 7 *ATK 105, STR +3, VIT +2, DEX +1 Fandango *Lv. 27 *Weight 11, RT +33 *Damage: Slashing 9 *Affinity: Fire 15 *Racial: Phantom 5% *On Hit: Fire Averse *ATK 114, STR +5, VIT +4, DEX +3, HP +3, AVD +1 Kumbhira *Lv. 32 *Weight 11, RT +34 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Affinity: Earth 15 *On Hit: Earth Averse *Extra: Stopproof *ATK 122, STR +8, DEX +5, HP -10, AVD +3, LUCK -10, MIND +5, RES -4 Nifrit Sword *Lv.34 - Unique *Weight 11, RT +32 *Damage: Slashing 6 *Affinity: Water 15 *On Hit: Poisoned *Extra: Augment Water +1, Poisonproof *Special: Poison Mist *ATK 112, VIT +2, HP +2, INT +1, RES +2 Odiferous Waster *Lv. 34 - Unique *Weight 12, RT +35 *Damage: Crushing 3 *ATK 127, STR +3, VIT +5, MP +5, LUCK -5, RES +5 Ambicion *Lv.20 - Unique *Weight 12, RT +37 *Damage: Slashing 10 *Affinity: Light 15 *Racial: Human +10% *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Anatomy +1, Leadproof *ATK 136, STR +5, VIT +4, DEX +3, HP +10, MP +10, RES +5 Brynhildr *Lv.30 - Unique *Weight 13, RT +38 *Damage: Slashing 12 *Affinity: Light 15 *Racial: Umbra +10% *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1, Fearproof *Special: Judgement II *ATK 142, STR +4, VIT +6, DEX +2, HP +15, MP +15, INT +5, MIND +3 Daedalus Blade *Lv.42 *Weight 13, RT +39 *Damage: Slashing 9 *Affinity: Lightning 15 *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Augment Lightning +1 *Special: Lightning Bow III *ATK 147, STR +7, DEX +3, AVD +1 Oracion *Lv.44 - Unique *Weight 13, RT +40 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Affinity: Light 15 *Racial: Phantom +15% *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1 *Special: Exorcism II *ATK 152, STR +1, VIT +5, INT +2, RES +8 Fafnir's Heart *Lv.46 - Unique *Weight 14, RT +41 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Affinity: Dark 15 *Racial: Dragon +20% *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Darkness +1, Stunproof *Special: Corpse Breath *ATK 157, STR +4, VIT +2, DEX +7, HP +5, AVD +3 Leksar's Beloved *Lv.48 - Unique *Weight 14, RT +42 *Damage: Slashing 13 *Affinity: Fire 15 *Racial: Divine +20% *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Augment Fire +1, Charmproof *Special: Sparksphere III *ATK 162, STR +6, VIT +5, MIND +6, RES +1 Cursed Sword *Lv.1 - Unique *Weight ??, RT +?? *Damage: Slashing/Piercing ??, ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Swords (1h) Category:Equipment Category:Melee Weapon